Dealing with a Spanish 9
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: 3 and 4 get a "brilliant" idea that may just turn someone they love into a passionate, short tempered Spanish warrior, this is going to be a very long day. BASED ON COMIC BY Ghost-Peacock
1. Chapter 1

**(MAJOR FAN OF 9 GOT THIS IDEA FROM A COMIC LABELED "9 does Spanish Buzz" By Ghost-Peacock on Deviantart GO CHECK IT OUT, I** **do hope Ghost that you do not mind me using it, it's such a clever idea that I just HAD to make a fic about it but I am aware that this was YOUR comic that it is based off and it was YOUR idea that has sparked me to write this now on with the story PS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE ALIVE IN THIS)**

It had been three months since the end of the B.R.A.I.N and the most any and every one wanted to do was push those memories aside, for 9's sake. Though 9 was just eight hours born when the accident happened and it was his idea to look back in the alchemy book that restored their family in the first place , the poor stitchpunk could not let go of the heart wrenching guilt inside him. After the family was reunited everyone tried to make 9 see reason for why it wasn't his fault and that he ended up fixing the problem anyway so it shouldn't have mattered but 9 refused to have such a terrible thing be forgiven. After two weeks, 2 got 9 distracted with 3 and 4 so he could talk to the others.

"This isn't working, it's been two weeks, we have to finally admit it, no matter what we say, 9 can never truly forgive himself for this"

"Bah" said 1, "he's too stubborn for his own good, I believe it's rub off from you" 1 pointed to 7.

Usually 7 would have replied with a smart comment of her own but this was not the time for a petty feud, this was the time to be there for a innocent stitchpunk who was mentally and emotionally torturing himself for no reason. She put her frustration aside and spoke softly to 2.

"Then what do we do, ignore the problem ?"

"Actually that's exactly what we're going to do"

The group looked at the old stitchpunk with questionable glances till 1 spoke up. "Pardon 2".

2 smiled understandingly at the questioned looks they were giving him before he explained.

"The more we bring the subject up the more the memories and the doubt do as well, as soon as 9 remembers that harsh time he blocks out everything we're trying to say and keeps himself in that mindset, what we need to do is push that from his mind, what's past is past, besides I believe that's a time we all would like to forget."

The others nodded as 2 continued.

"We are in a new home and at a new start, there is plenty of exploring, and rebuilding that needs to be done, if we keep 9 busy for a while, that mistake will be in the back of his mind and everyone can be happy, so we just need to keep 9 busy but be subtle about it."

For the next few months the plan did work, and everything seemed to have changed for the better. The library was in much better condition than the sanctuary had been meaning it was much easier to work and build things, there were plenty of not just books but old knickknacks and items for the family to admire and best of all, 9 had completely forgot his guilt. But just as good changes were coming, there was going to be a new change that nobody could have seen coming.

**(I KNOW I KNOW there hasn't been any Spanish 9 yet but there will be I just needed to get a few things set up so nothing seemed rushed don't worry the future chapters will me longer, I just needed to get things put in place please tell me what you think and be honest were the characters in character, I want to make this as realistic as possible)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Twins Plan

If you knew the twins, you would know that though third and fourth oldest, they still had the mindset of children, and though they loved books they were very active so it would be no surprise that they could become bored. It was in the morning and the little garden gloves were lounging on a bottom bookshelf wanting something new to do, though they did enjoy reading, the hobby could get old sometimes and sometimes the twins wanted a reality as interesting as a fantasy.

"Hey 4" clicked 3.

"Yes 3".

"Are you bored ?"

"What gave it away" said 4 sarcastically.

Now that they all were reunited and the beast's were dead, things have changed. Now 1 didn't keep everyone under lock and key and everyone started to relax. The twins were everything to each other, they kept each other company. But now as others started to relax, and the twins started to spend more time away from each other and more time with the others, this could make them more sarcastic, more grounded, but much more mischievous.

"Well what do you want to do ?"

"I don't know, how about we play with 6"

"He said he's busy in the rose garden"

"Busy doing what"

"I don't know, something having to do with red ink"

4 silently chuckled to herself wondering what their brother was doing, "You know 3, sometimes I really do wonder what's inside that stitchpunks head"

"Wires and gears, like the rest of us"

"No I mean what he's thinking"

Suddenly 3 perked up, "You know 4, other than our souls, we are machines ourselves, have you ever wondered, how we were made"

4 looked up nervously, "Well I guess...", 3 clicked interrupted, " I mean there are plenty of books on animals and humans but none on us".

"I see your point, and that would indeed be something to study on, but what exactly are you proposing 3"

3's grin became wider, "We do what all great researchers do, we research".

His sister was starting to understand the concept and clicked frantically, "NO YOU ARE NOT CUTTING ME OPEN".

"Calm down sis, we're not cutting anyone open, we just need to find a stitchpunk that can open and close on their own that we can examine, all we need to do is find that certain stitchpunk"

"Well that takes 6 and 8 out "

"Yeah, how about 7"

4 looked at her brother "That's a great idea 3, if you want a spear to the head" she blinked sarcastically

"Yeah you have a point there, how about 2 or 5"

"2 would think we're not responsible enough and the moment we even try to unbutton 5, he would run in the opposite reaction"

"We could always unlatch 1"

4 didn't need to flicker her eyes her look said it all, it said _really you think that's a good idea._

"Well who do you think"

"Well, if we're going to do this, why not 9 "

"What ?" blinked a confused 3

"I said, why not 9, he's the most advanced of us, his zipper is easy to zip up and down"

"Not to mention how gullible he can be"

"Exactly"

The two twins chuckled silently, giving each other a evil grin as the blinked to set their plan in order.

* * *

**(This is short and this is late but when I saw that no one reviewed I started losing hope, then I remembered, I signed up to this website for my work and my love of fandoms to be viewed so if you want to read great but atleast I know I tried)**


	3. Chapter 3: 9 Agrees

It was now afternoon and the twins had 6 with them as a translator to find 9 out in the courtyard throwing pebbles into a nearby pond, 9 turned around to smile at his brothers and sister.

"Hey guys, looked what 5 taught me to do, 9 tossed a stone into the pond and it skipped four times around.

"That's nice 9, but 3 and 4 need to tell you something".

9 looked more attentive at the trio, "and that would be...?"

The twins started to click at 6 so he could translate to 9.

"Well", 6 started, "3 and 4",_ click click_, "were wondering",_ click click_, "if they could _examine_ you ?" 6 finished, looking puzzled on weather or not he translated correctly.

The sibling pair nodded to the two confused stitchpunks.

"What do you mean by _examining _me" ?

The twins saw their brother give a worried look and ushered 6 away to show that his services were no longer needed. Then 4 took out a small notebook and a short pencil she was carrying and handed it to 3. 3 and 4 realized that they would need to explain on their own or else 6 might get suspicious.

"Well you see 9", 3 had begun to write, "4 and I were wondering, we are the only nine of our kind and we know little to none about our anatomy".

9 read this and spoke, "well that is true but..."

Before he could say anything 4 grabbed the pencil from her brother, "and, what if one of us got hurt so badly that we would need more than thread to fix us, we wouldn't know how."

"That is a good point you two but..."

4 continued, "so we been thinking, what if we could study ourselves and who better than the _most_ advanced, _most_ detailed and the _greatest_ stitchpunk of us all".

It seemed to be working, 9 seemed to be quite flattered, he smiled, "well I _suppose_ so".

3 clicked to his sister, "it's working, allow me to finish", the little stitchpunk then finally wrote, "and it would be so easy,with you being zippered and all, plus we wouldn't touch anything, just cataloge, do some more research on our parts and done, you could be the reason for saving one of our lives, that would be _amazing"._

9 read the last part still smiling and turned to the twins who were now, just in case, giving the best innocent looks their optics and stitched faces could muster.

"Alright, alright, you two talked me in to it"

3 and 4 were bursting with happiness as 3 ran to hug his brother and 4 scribbled on another piece of paper before joining in on the hug. After a few moments, the twins handed 9 the last sheet of paper for him to see.

"Tomorrow morning 8:00 but keep it secret, we want to leave it a surprise", he read, "alright, I'll be there", the sibling pair hugged him one more time then left to look up some books on engineering.

Remember they _wrote_ they wouldn't touch anything, they made no promises, if only 9 could hear the silent chuckles the twins gave each other or the sly grins on their faces, maybe what was to come could have been avoided".

**(Ohhhhh Cliffhanger, what are they going to do, I hope this doesn't seemed to rushed and anyone who would read this, if you don't like the genders, you can always just read changing, him's and her's or 3's and 4's around in your head if you want, it's just my personal opinion, and I PROMISE to not be so long next time also, I DON'T OWN "9" OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO SHANE ACKER AND TIM BURTON)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Oil Trick

Morning came and the twins were at the small pond outside the library waiting for 9, luckily most of the coven were still in bed, or just waking up, but the twins had been up since 6:00, to excited for the days events.

"What if he never shows" clicked a worried 4

"He will, don't you trust me" 3 clicked back

"No"

"Well you trust 9 at least"

"You have a point there, but what if..."

4 clicking was interrupted by a voice, "Hey you two, I'm here like promised", the moment he was seen, 3 took his arm and started leading him, and 4 behind him, pushing him forward. "I am sorry I was late, you see right before I came to the pond, I was stopped by 7".

The brother-sister duo stopped dead in their tracks and looked at their big brother. "Don't worry guys, you see what happened was..."

_Flashback_

9 was heading towards outside to the pond till he was stopped by someone.

"I got to hurry, I'm already late" the zippered one said to himself

"Late for what ?"

9 turned to see in front of him with arms crossed, while one hand was sticking out with a spear in it, was none other than 7. Though her scowl indeed intimidated him, as well as the others, 9 still thought she could still look kind of _cute_ when she was annoyed just as much as when she did look amused, when she laughed, 9 couldn't help but to follow. Just like she was laughing now at his worried look and the way his eyes turned to her spear.

"Don't worry 9, I'm just going out in the courtyard for some exercise, 2 and 5 wanted to explore the 3rd floor today and I said I'd come along so I'm just going to practice in case something were to happen"

9 nodded before 7 started again, "hey, you want to come along, exploring seems right up your alley, but wait, why are _you _up so early ?"

"Um, uh, the twins wanted me down here", "dang it 9, why'd you say that", he thought

"Why" asked the suspicious female

"They um, well wanted me to um _teach them _yeah, that's it, to skip pebbles, like how 5 taught us"

"Oh, okay, well if you want I can join you..."

"NO"

7 was taken back at this, "well why NOT"

"Um because they didn't want anyone to know, _yeah that's right, _they wanted everyone to think they could do it on their own, and if you come they might get embarrassed".

"Um _okay_, if you say so, but if you get time afterwords, 2 and 5 have rebuilt the bucket elevator so you can come help when you can"

"Sure, see you later ?"

"Um yeah, see you later"

_End Flashback_

"So don't worry you two, she doesn't expect a thing, I think I handled that conversation quite well don't you"?

The twins gave him a unamused look then went back to leading and pushing him to where they wanted,and after what felt like hours,the twins stopped, they seemed to be almost underground, just one floor above from the sewage lake, where they had 2's funeral.

They seemed to have thought of everything, in the corner of the room there was a window that was shining golden rays of sunlight for seeing, and a thick book with what looked like three thick pieces from three different blankets staked on to each other beside it.

"You want me to get on top of that ?", the twins nodded, "Well alright", it took a few tries but he finally got on the make-ship bed. once he got on top 4 motioned him to sit up as 3 rushed to a darkened area of the room and coming back with a silver thimble in his hands, 3 handed the thimble to 9 and looked inside it to see it was filled with a gooey black liquid.

"What do you want me to do with this ?", 4 cupped her hand and motioned it to her mouth.

"Wait, you want me to _drink_ this", they nodded again, "twins, we are mechanical, liquid would surly_ kill us." _

3 simply shook his head, he and 4 both cupped their hands together and took small portions of the oil and put in through their mouths, after a few minutes 9 saw no sparks of flashes or any sign of trouble, but he looked at the liquid again still uncertain.

"Are you sure", this time they nodded much more forcefully and practically shoved the stuff in 9's face. 9 took a deep breath and took a sip of the drink, then he felt strange, it had something in it's taste, not sweet, but not bad, almost _pleasant_ even. He started to take another sip, and another, soon the thimble was empty. Then 9 felt his head start to feel heaver and optics wanting to close, in ten seconds flat, the stitchpunk had fallen back down on to the book and into a deep sleep.

3 and 4 silently giggled and clicked to each other victory.

"Wow 3 that was so easy"

"I know, I hardly believe it myself that it worked"

The conscious siblings thought back to a few hours ago on how they planned it all.

_Flashback_

They were cleaning the corner of the room near the window with all optics flashed on to see, because the sun hadn't came up yet. As 4 was stacking the pieces of fabric on to the book she suddenly realized something.

"Hey bro" she clicked.

3 stopped what he was doing and clicked back, "what sis"

If were going to do this, won't 9 notice if were doing anything, I mean it's not like he can be asleep."

3 face fell, of course, he would notice that they were messing with the inside of his body but then he remembered something.

"But what it he can", this was given a look of bewilderment from his sister. "Sis, remember back when 2 told us about oil"?

"Yeah so"

"Well why don't we get us some and spice it up a bit"

The twins spent the remaining few hours before 8:00, looking for oil and some sleeping medicine a human may have left behind, luckily 4 remembered finding some human medicine in a big plastic box with a red t on it.

_End Flashback_

"I will hand it to you dear brother, that plan was quite clever" clicked a pleased 4

"And I will hand it to you dear sister that your finding of the medicine box was quite resourceful" clicked back a complemented 3

"Now let's get to work".

* * *

**(Wow this is late, but better late than never right, now that exposition is over, lets get to the main plot shall we)**


	5. Chapter 5: 9's Awake

**(Let's get to the main plot shall we, also, GO TO CHAPTER 1 FOR THE OWNER OF THE COMIC THAT INSPIRED THIS IDEA AND GO TO CHAPTER 3 FOR WHO MADE THE CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL STORY)**

The twins went back into the shadows, pulling out different things required for the research, including, two needles, a pair of tweezers, a seam ripper, a pair of pliers, a small piece of glass to use as a magnifying glass, 3 dragging a pin cushion with three different colored pins in it and 4 dragging two small ring boxes, that they found in the emptiness. Then it was time to work.

Both small stitchpunks stood on top of a ring box on the two sides of 9 so that they were facing each other. It was decided yesterday through a roll of a dice that 4 was the one to unzip 9, but now she was starting to regret it, she was suddenly so worried, what if they hurt him, here he was, their big brother, the one that cared for them, the one that saved them, he and 7 were all the twins had before the others came back and still, he was family, 4 didn't want to lose him. 4 _couldn't_ lose him.

3 must of understood and clicked to her, "don't worry, he'll be fine, and in the small, _very small_ chance that something happens, I'll be out and back in with 2 and the others before you know it".

4 smiled at her twin and nodded, she took her fingers and locked a hand onto the zipper and pulled it open, 3 stepped down from his ring box and took two of the pins from the pin cushion and handed one to 4. Both stitchpunks each took a side of the zipper opening and put a pin through it and through the layers of blanket to make it stay, 9 flinched in his sleep, the two stood extremely still for a few minutes, making sure he didn't wake up.

After those few minutes, both looked at the inside which they now could see fully, without having to pull a the sides of his fabric. The twins started clicking and clicking to their mechanical hearts content, taking memory pictures of what they were seeing, taping and pointing at it.

So_ this_ is what they were made of, till 4 stopped and peered at something near the voice box, it looked like a green glow, it was faint which is probably why she never saw it until now, she shook her brother's shoulders that made him stop and pointed at the glow. In that moment they both knew what that glow was.

9's _soul_.

3 and 4 were mesmerized by the simple thing that the scientist had so graciously given them. But after a few moments went back to cataloging and tried to stay clear of the soul. Then 3 saw something else, it just looked like a small switch and a few little wires curved around it close up to the chest area. While his sister was examining the voice box he curiously took his finger and slowly approached the switch, but his hand was stopped by the wires crowding around it. The garden glove took a needle and stuck it into the mess of wires, trying to hit the switch.

So much happened next, the two siblings hardly could understand it, there was the sound of a click, then sparks, then a jolt and sound of struggle.

_9 was awake. _

3 dropped the needle and his sister and he ran to a dark corner as fast as they could, hiding behind a spare book, hoping 9 would calm down then allow them to take the pins out. The twins cowered behind the book, hoping for the fear to be over, neither could hardly believe it, they were hiding from 9, _9_ as if he was some beast.

"Go see what he's doing" clicked 3

"Why don't you go" clicked back 4

"Because I'm to busy cowering behind this book"

"And I'm NOT"

"Fine, we'll both go"

4 nodded to her sibling as both slowly peered behind the book and started creeping towards their big brother. He wasn't moving, maybe he calmed down and was now waiting for the two to take the pins out. Eyes closed and softly breathing, it didn't even look like he awoke at all. Then 4 noticed something.

"Uhh 3", she clicked worried.

"What ?"

"Look"

3 looked down at first confused, but now full understanding and terrified at the sight before him.

The pins were_ out_ of him.

3 and 4 started to back away, then suddenly, before realizing what had happened, 4 found herself clinging on to her brothers arm while a needle was at 3's neck, ready to strike.

The small stitchpunks looked helplessly at their elder brother staring at them with the look of complete anger in 9's optics, 9 could be mad, but he couldn't be this mad, could he ? But suddenly, 9 opened his mouth, and what came out of it, was the last thing the twins could have thought.

¿Quién anda ahí, amigo or enimigo **(who goes their, friend of foe)**

Because the twins could only communicate to each other and 6, the twins quickly nodded to 9, then something else happened unexpectedly. 9 winced and used his hand, the one not holding the weapon, to pet his head as if something hit it. He looked back to the pair with his expression changed, it went back to the soft expression his face usually had.

"amigos gemelas"** (twin friends)**, he lowered the needle and smiled, "tres y cuatro"** (3 and 4), **but once again, before they could react, 9 picked up the needle, and swiftly passed the twins and hopped up the first three steps to exit the dark floor.

"Adiós amigos", **(good-bye my friends)**, and just like that, he was gone.

3 practically fell into his sisters arms and was close to fainting, thankfully he didn't, and was able to balance himself again after a few minutes, and granted, just a few minutes earlier, his life was on the line. But after he regained full balanced, both 3 and 4 looked at the stairs and turned to each other with worry on their faces, 3 then clicked to his sister.

"This could be a problem".

**( Well that chapter took more time than expected, sorry if it seemed rushed but I REALLY wanted to get to the main plot, but now we have seen spanish 9, I wonder who he'll first encounter hmmmm ?, Read and review, the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day)**

"


	6. Chapter 6: Explaining

**( WOW at this very moment I feel like an idiot, I was doing this chapter last night and I SAVED it and when your'e tired, apparently SAVE and CHAPTER UPDATING, can seem similar I went through the day, THINKING this was in the story, I WAS WRONG, so NOW this document is in the story, you can see who the real owners are in chapters 1 and 3, now let's continue)**

Most of the coven were on the 3rd floor, even 1, though he wasn't one to encourage exploring, even he knew when to take the opportunity for a new shiny trinket, 1 had seen pictures of men with garments covered in shiny trinkets, and though he was no general, having a new thing or two on his cape, could definitely give him a sense of pride (like he didn't have enough of that). So he sent 8 to fetch it, though 9 could be stubborn, 1 did have to admit he did keep a promise, the new cape 9 'owed' him looked just like the original, except, the fabric was straight, not tattered like the old one, and he even found a broach to clip it with.

2 and 5 were happy to their hearts content looking through the 3rd floor as well as amused at how 6 would take the first object he could find and start playing with it, like a small child to a new toy. But there was one on the 3rd floor, trying to have fun but couldn't bring herself to it, 7 looked at 2 and 5 removing a large spring from 6's head, and she couldn't help but smile at the striped one, now that danger was gone, 6 didn't have as many nightmares as before and everyone started to realize how much of a kid he could be at times. But this also made her want to see 3 and 4 clicking at the scene and 9 chuckling with her.

3 and 4 were to her like children to their mother and 9, well...9...but she was taken out of her thoughts by the continuing of flashing lights and the constant sound of flickering as well as someone violently shaking her shoulders.

The twins had made it to the 3rd floor through the bucket elevator, when in frantic they could go quite fast, and running around, trying to get the coven's attention.

"HELP US", "WE DIDN'T MEAN TOO", "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT", "DOES ANYONE SPEAK SPANISH ?", that's what the twins were clicking, but to the others, it was only frantic flashing.

"Calm down you two, it's alright, everything is going to be alright", 2 said trying to calm the siblings down.

"Is it another beast ?", said 1 with terror in his optics. 7 had already picked up her spear.

2 now had both twins facing him filled with shame, "6, come here please", 6 obeyed and followed the elder as he turned back to the sibling pair, "now twins, just flash to 6, _slowly_", he instructed.

4 took a deep breath and began to click to the striped doll.

6's face fell as he turned to the others, "she says something's happened to 9", 7 sprung to 6's side with disbelief. "What. Happened."

3 started clicking now, "he says he accidentally fixed a switch inside 9's mechanics and that he is now _different_".

"Different how"

"Wait, why were you messing with his mechanics" asked 2, now with the sudden strict tone of voice.

"You did say something about examining", 6 looked at the pair, "what did that mean ?"

3 clicked and flashed to 6 so he could translate, "apparently, these two were curious about the stitchpunk anatomy, and decided to use 9 as a specimen, 3 messed with a switch, and now he's _different_".

"But what do you mean by _different_" 7 asked.

Before 4 could click the answer, the sound of a grunt, a laugh, and a blade filled the coven's ears'.

* * *

Nueve, **(That's "9" in Spanish) **had woken up with the most strangest of circumstances, being pinned down to a book, he couldn't remember anything, but when he took a really good look at the children in front of him, he knew, he just _knew_, he could trust them, and with that came a strange vision, a _memory_, of himself with the two smiling.

But with this guy, at first, when he left the twins with his new pin sword, Nueve looked around, till he came across him, staying in the shadows, another memory stirred, he knew trouble. The memory was of this guy, his large knife, glaring at him and motioning him towards a direction. **(This is when 9 first meets 1 and 8)**

Nueve knew who this was, "enimego" **(my enemy)**

**(Short I know, but doesn't a cliff hanger make it better, so do you want to see the epic battle against 9 and 8 well see with the next chapter, tomorrow)**


	7. Chapter 7: 8 vs 9

**(WOW, THIS IS LATE, I AM SORRY, you see, I've been so absorbed into my Httyd fanfic I'm working on, I haven't been updating any of my others, I do hope you can forgive me, but now lets get to the story)**

8 grumbled to himself as he walked across the history section, in the west wing of the library, "where is that stupid cape", he grumbled, the library was huge, with walls covered in books, the history section in the west wing was one of the less destroyed of places with pale marble floor and gold designs on the ceilings , 1's 'bed' was actually a large red feathered pillow inside the giant old fire place with a thick brass gate in a ornate design, the chimney to it had been blocked off years ago, 1 had a stand for his hat and cape with the cape still there.

8 jumped over the gate and into 1's 'room', unhooked the cape and jumped out, while heading to the door, suddenly he heard soft swish and at the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow. 8 placed the cape down and took his kitchen knife off his back, with both hands gripping the blade and facing the direction of the swish, he waited for this shadow to come out.

After a few moments, 8 shrugged, and stated to put his knife back, and get back to the others. Then, before he could react, there was the swift slash through fabric, across 8's side.

"Ahh" he screamed, now on full guard, took his knife out and started circling around the room.

"Ah Ha" shouted another voice, 8 turned to the noise, and up on one of the wall stairs, humans use to climb the walls full of books, was a familiar stitchpunk made of burlap, with a needle sword and a all too happy smug grin on his face.

"Hola Ocho" **(Hello 8)**

8 not knowing what had happened to the usually peaceful stitchpunk, came to the conclusion, of perhaps, he got a little too cocky in his abilities and was now wanting a fight match with 8. Because of this, 8 chuckled.

"Come on 9, you don't really think you have a chance in a fight against me do you ?"

Nueve could of course not understand him, but could tell from his facial expressions, that his larger adversary was taunting him. Because of this, and the fact that 8 was to busy laughing, Nueve had the chance to take his needle and slash against 8's belly.

8 had stopped laughing, at first in pain and then he was angry, and with that said his most epic line.

"I warned you", he then took his knife and swung it at the burlap one.

Nueve, of course dodged it through a back flip, then went past the knife, and jabbed 8 in the knee. The solider winced in pain, but in a matter of seconds, this only fueled his anger, he screamed a battle cry, right before the burlap one tripped him from behind, causing him to fall.

8 had had enough, he got to his feet, to see Nueve going in the opposite direction, he swung it again and again, but again and again, Nueve would block, dodge, or slash at 8, finally, going entirely on anger and instinct, 8 threw his blade at the Spaniard, Nueve looked back just in time to jump, dodge and land on his feet, with himself only a few feet away from his opponent.

8 now realizing that he lost his weapon, whined, "all great, I already lost one of them to that bird thing now this", then just realizing that Nueve was only a few_ inches_ from him, _"man this guy moves fast"_ he thought.

* * *

The coven had arrived just in time to see 9 knock 8 down.

_"A dodge and trip from behind, impressive" _7 thought, though seeing one of her best friends, act entirely different did shock her, seeing how well he could fight, did indeed impress her as well.

2 whispered to 7, "7 do you think you can help 8 ?", the female looked to 2, "let's see what he does first, the way he's just flying through this, it almost looks like 9 thinks it's some game, he may not be trying to cause any real damage".

The coven watched with anxiety of the fight, 7 was prepared to step in anytime with spear at hand but as 8 through the blade, it was all she could do from screaming for 9 to watch out, but they had to keep hidden, they couldn't be brash about this, especially on how, they didn't know what to expect.

In fact, it seemed that she was the only one actually watching the fight, the twins, 6, and 5 couldn't bear to look up, and trying with all their might to block out the grunts and blade sounds coming from the room, they were hidden at the door way, and luckily, both competitors were too focused on each other to notice. 2 was trying to calm them down, and 1 was trying to watch, but even he couldn't bear to expect the worst, 7 forced herself to watch, in case one of them would need her, it just seemed so, _unreal_, like she wasn't _really_ seeing it, it was just a dream of some sort, it was just too implausible for it to be real.

Luckily, 9 had dodged the blade, but now 8 was weaponless, at first 8 had tried to run, but 7 saw as 9 jumped, and flip and land right in front of him, she was ready with her spear, but she was still nervous, if she did need to come in and help fight, what was she expected to do, how could she fight off her best friend ?

* * *

8 was backed into a wall, he didn't know what to do, really he could hardly believe he was looking at 9, did he have a loose screw or something ?

Here he was, weaponless, defenseless, and backed into a a wall by a stitchpunk more than two times smaller than him.

8 closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

7 watched unsure at what to do.

The twins laid guilty with each other.

All was silent till a sound broke it.

A laugh, all the coven looked up to see the burlap one laugh.

"parece que gano" **_(looks like I win)_** and before anyone could react, he quickly back- flipped away and ran out through the door not already being used by the others, exiting the room.

* * *

Once he had left, the others had dashed to 8's side, happy he was alive, but more concerned than ever of 9, 8 looked up at the family in disbelief and embarrassment.

"How... how long were you there ?", no one answered, but 2 approached the larger one, to inspect his wounds, only to have 8 try to dodge him.

"I'm fine", he debated, in truth he didn't want the others to see him as weak, 8 clearly wasn't the smartest and he knew it, but he had his strength, it's what he took pride in, but having being beat by someone much smaller than him, was a real blow to his ego.

2 understood but still wasn't going to put up with anyone allowing their selves to be hurt, and let a simple thing as pride have them cover it up. _Pride_, it was a silly thing to 2, but a dangerous thing as well, he had seen pride, it created foolishness around the humans before their demise, he even saw pride take hold of his brother and turn him hard and cruel, cruel enough to send him away. No matter how big or small an issue, 2 would make sure pride didn't hurt his family again.

"You made seem fine now, but what about later ?, now let me see", he said ,the larger one gave in and allowed the inventor to observe his wounds.

"Hmm, well luckily, the cuts aren't that deep, the needle doesn't seem to have hit any metal, so all you need is a few stitches and you'll be find though they might hurt for a little while".

2 turned to the others, "these cuts, seem more for distraction than for damage, perhaps, he doesn't wish to inflict any real harm".

"Any real harm ?, Any real HARM", 1 screeched, "look, through that entire fight, 8 has gotten slashed five times, and I know my sight isn't what it was, but I don't think _9_ had any slashes, and if he didn't want to cause 'any real harm', why did he attack to begin with".

2 looked to his older brother, "I don't know why or exactly how, but what I _do_ know is that, 9 could had done much, _much_ worse".

They all were confused at what had happened, how ironic, the twins, wanted to know what goes on inside a stitchpunk's head, and now they didn't even have a clue to what 9 was thinking.

But the most confused of all was 8, "what am I missing here ?"

2 patted his shoulder, "it's a long story".

**(Well what do you think BY THE WAY, this is my first time writing a physical fight scene, sorry if it was a little short, next chapter won't be to long next time I PROMISE)**


End file.
